


MAKE U WET #CHAPTER？

by tangcu



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Summary: 剥ぎ取れランジェリー 湧き出すLOVE JUICE脱去诱人的遮盖　汹涌而出爱的汁液腰ふれUP & DOWN 濡れたMERMAID细腰摇晃上下舞动　湿润了的小人鱼淫らウサギちゃん你这淫乱的小兔子





	MAKE U WET #CHAPTER？

东京的巡演落下帷幕，休整两天又要全班人马赶赴京瓷巨蛋。后台已经打扫干净，只有乐屋门口印着“KAT-TUN様”的标签纸还没有揭掉。

 

龟梨把手机忘在了乐屋，只好让计程车停在门口，独自折回来一趟取手机。

 

本来想简单地庆个功，但上田和田中安可结束后就不见人影了。龟梨给上田的打电话的时候，或许是live的劲儿还没过去，他喘得很厉害，喘息中透着一股媚意。龟梨没有放在心上。之前上田的妖精人设已经经营的很成熟了，如今向下一个人设过渡的太快，举手投足之间还残存着抹不掉的妖异。

 

然后田中接过了电话，笑嘻嘻地说他陪上田一起。

 

“那干脆大阪场结束之后一起庆功好了。”龟梨放下手机，戳了戳中丸的胸口，“让中丸请客。”

 

“拜托我已经出钱帮这场演唱会做了两套衣服了——”

 

“说的好像是你做了公益一样，还不是恶习不改天天迟到。”

 

 

走廊尽头洒出零星的光点。门没有关严，乐屋里有人。

 

是上田和koki吗？怎么还没有回去？

 

 

“什么时候？”

 

“MC之前就……呜……尾巴，放开……别捏了、别捏了……”

 

“那MC的时候还能卷着海报当尾巴玩？……但是，没有注意到你发情的信号，是我不好。”

 

“呜……才没有什么信号……”

 

“不过……一周前才发过情吧？怎么越来越频繁了？是不是得到满足之后就越来越淫荡了？”

 

“我、才没，都是……都是这家伙性成熟了、哈啊……”

 

“这家伙不就是你么？”田中哂笑道，“让你坦率了一些，小兔子干得不错不是么？”

 

“说到底，还不是你自己干的好事。小公兔会这么发情么？刚脱下裤子，淫汁就流得到处都是——衣服还穿得好端端的，两条腿就打颤了。裤子磨得小尾巴很舒服吧？”

 

上田上身伏在桌子上，像女孩子似的并着大腿站着，身体时不时地一个激灵。他从胳膊之间抬起头来，汗湿的黑发打绺儿地贴在额头上，歪过头来略带委屈地瞥了田中一眼。

 

田中握住上田的脚踝抬了上去，上田脸上闪过错愕之情，被迫支起手肘向前爬行了两步，膝盖折起来抵住小腹，缩成一个团，宛如一只趴跪着的兔子。

 

尾椎的位置，赫然藏着一团雪白的毛球。那毛团湿哒哒的，浸满了透明的粘液，没有正常状态下那样蓬松，短小的尾巴抵着田中赤裸的下腹摇来晃去，丝毫没有察觉自己搔刮着的六块腹肌正躁动地抽动着。

 

两只手指并拢起来，沿着湿乎乎的股沟直接插入了隐秘的肉穴，毛球尾巴砰的一下竖起来了。双颊酡红，微张的双唇之间黏连着唾液，喉咙深处发出模糊的呻吟。

 

听不出被欺负的意味，是享乐主义者得到纾解的喜悦。

 

“喂、我说，还需要扩张吗？里面又湿又热，还滑溜溜的……只要肉棒吗？要不要再来几根手指？还是你根本不要，就想要我伸拳头进去，揪住那个地方好好揉一揉？……就像揉你的小尾巴一样？”

 

上田耳朵抖了抖，颤巍巍地竖起膝盖想往前逃了两步，便被田中用手指勾着内壁扯住了。田中稳住他的腰，往自己的方向拉过来，上田的手抓着桌子另一头没放开，上身抻直了伏在桌子上，只有屁股翘着，像只正在伸懒腰的猫。

 

“别、不要手……？呃呜……又突然……进来……”

 

“你这不是很喜欢吗？”田中挺腰一插到低，低喘一声，“做的太轻你又抱怨。不能坦诚一点吗，明明腰都扭起来了。”

 

他一被插进去腰就软了，膝盖一个劲地打颤，短尾徒劳地扫着股沟。田中似乎摸准了他喜欢吃强硬粗暴的一套，愣是没有管深浅交替的基本法，一下一下连根进出。速度没有很快，却回回捣得他往前扑。

 

上田害怕掉下去，手紧紧地扣着桌子，胡乱喘息的间隙软软的嗓音换着花样换着调子，软磨硬泡地刁难着田中的耳根：“Koki、koki……呜哈、koki……”

 

“怎么？想射了？这就想射了？”田中也有点激动起来了，话快的像连珠炮，若不是带着颤声，听上去还有些咄咄逼人，“想试试不应期做全套吗？你胆子还不小？”

 

“我、我才……没……”被说得晕头转向，下腹酸胀，蓄了七八天又丰盈到极限的囊袋此时更是鼓胀的不行，上田声音里掺了点哭腔，“求你了、要射了……别让我射，先停一下、拜托……呜、……”

 

田中没有停的意思，也不会让他简简单单地射出来，想到肉棒被掐住精液逆流的痛苦上田就害怕得发抖。他手往后伸过去，勾住田中的脖子，哀求道：“我、我到上面去，我自己来、koki躺着就好——”

 

真被逼急了，连原来耻得厉害不肯做的骑乘也说出来了。

 

田中爽快地抽身出来，拖回凳子坐了下来。这一抽把上田激得差点射出来，他歪倒下来，缩成一团喘了一会儿，才慢吞吞地爬下桌子。他上衣还没脱掉，宽大的下摆垂到大腿根，被那截尾巴撩了起来，隐秘的部分全都露在外面，本人却毫不自知。

 

不如说他根本就没有想到，现在这个空间不只属于他和田中圣。

 

他分开双腿跨在田中身上，后者握着他的腰，仰躺着方便他动作。上田体力很好，这方面却很弱，说不清是他的短板还是兔子的祸，总之是具很容易感受到快感的身体。

 

慢慢地吃掉温度仍旧火热的肉棒，他弯腰抱住田中的肩膀，犯懒不愿意动，只温吞地含着肉棒，内壁缱绻地按摩。田中抓着上田后脑勺毛茸茸的头发，把他从自己肩膀上拽起来，侧脸裹住他的嘴唇，由下至上猛地一顶。

 

“唔唔唔……唔……”

 

一番讨价还价之后，还是轻而易举地泄了。被亲着说不出话，可小嗓音已经有点恼羞成怒了，急得眼角一直闪泪花。他第一次在田中插入不久就忍不住地射出来的时候，就又羞又恼地向田中解释这都是身体里的兔子干的坏事，那时田中恶趣味上来了，揪着这里不放，最终把上田惹恼了，再次发情期的时候绕着田中走，被捉住了也异常强硬不肯让他抱。

 

单纯的小孩总是很在乎这种事情。

 

田中愉悦地亲着他，手指插进发丝之中轻轻扫着他的头皮。上田的声音渐渐变得平缓，打起了哭嗝，胸脯时不时地震一下，带着敏感的肉壁蹭过沟壑纵横的肉棒，身体又不由自主地激灵，一时之间陷入了痉挛般的死循环。

 

“好了好了……”田中安慰地抚着他的后背，嘴里说的话却有些毫不留情，“给我口交，不然就让你这里彻底射空。”

 

上田脊背一僵，心知是自己忍耐力太差没有让田中尽兴，可他也没有办法，已经发情了有一个多小时的身体，真的忍不住田中的做法……

 

他鸭子坐在田中胯下，伸舌头绕着柱身舔了一圈，又咸又涩，舔完才反应过来自己舔进去的是什么。他进退维谷，所幸田中压着他的后脑勺，逼迫他选了一条路走，他只好横下心来，把这正在兴头上的肉棒吞进嘴里。

 

“……”田中的面孔发生了轻微的扭曲。

 

上田发情得到了缓解，立刻起了玩心，舌尖转着舔，嘴唇嘬得啧啧作响。田中似乎想说什么，但最后只是揪紧了上田的头发，把肉棒往里顶了几分，这下上田没了玩乐的余裕，光是抵抗呕吐感就用尽了力气。

 

喉咙激烈地挤压着肉棒顶端，田中也差不多要射出来了，说不清是喉咙的绞拧还是肉棒的弹动，总之嘴里混乱一片。忽然田中撬开他的嘴巴，肉棒抽了出来，上田眼睛反应的比大脑快，立刻合上了眼，下一秒温热的液体就喷洒了上来。

 

田中伸出手指抹掉他眼皮上的白浊，轻笑道：“呼、……嘴巴这么能干，也是兔子的原因吗？”

 

“……”得了便宜还卖乖！

 

 

嗯……屁股后面鼓囊囊的。看起来蓬蓬的软软的。上田没有坐下来，而是难以平静地绕着乐屋里的钢琴团团转，时不时地看一眼表，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，似乎在抱怨时间过得太慢。

 

离上次被koki抱，才过了两天吧。真不愧是无时无刻不在发情的兔子。

 

一般是他和上田先做发型，临上场的时候再做微调。现在其他三个人都在化妆间，乐屋里只有他们两个人。

 

还有两个小时才会开场呢。

 

龟梨挽起袖子，从沙发上站了起来。上田正陷于极度的焦躁之中，根本没有察觉他的动向。是尾巴吧，制住尾巴腰就会软，就会湿得一塌糊涂，就会放弃抵抗任人摆布，就会晃着脑袋糯着嗓音拼命求饶，虽然尾巴会一直追随着他的手心抬高再抬高——

 

“这种状态可不能上场啊，小兔子。”龟梨把门落了锁，一手隔着裤子揉上那十多年来都没有发现的尾巴，毫不在意地把他喷了发胶根根直立的黑发揉塌下来，“……来让你变得更湿吧？”


End file.
